Evolved Razenoid
'''Evolved Razenoid' is the fan-made name for the evolution of Razenoid. He is Mag Mel's evolved Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His Mechtogan is Dreadeon and his Mechtogan Titan is Razen Titan. Information Description Razenoid has inevitably become whole and has evolved into a much more powerful form. He and his master's only objective is to make everyone suffer and to destroy Dan and Drago for good. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Interspace Armageddon, when Razenoid's catharsis was complete. In'' Dark Moon, he fought against Infinity Helios, Taylean, Titanium Dragonoid and Tristar. He was able to beat them all easily and ruthlessly, except Drago for he was lucky to survive. He also defeats Accelerak, Vexfist and Swift Sweep before chasing Dan and Drago to the Dark Moon for their final showdown. In The Final Takedown, he fought Drago and used his Mechtogan Dreadeon and Razen Titan to kill Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. He then grew at least 10 times larger and tried to kill Drago. Drago then evolved into Fusion Dragonoid, mocked Razenoid by calling him Dharak and defeats him. It is unknown if he and Mag Mel are dead or not. ;Ability Cards * '''Kahlua Moot': * Cassandra: * Negative Shambolla: * Hyper Meteor Destruction: Game He has not been released yet, nor is it known if he will be released. Trivia *He is the second new evolution to appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The first being Infinity Helios. *He is actually the first Bakugan in Mechtanium Surge to evolve on-screen. (Infinity Helios had evolved off-screen.) *His upper torso is mostly exactly the same in his pre-evolved form. The only differences are that his yellow chest diamond is replaced by an "eye" and that he has sharp edges on his eyes. Also he now has two humanoid legs instead of four crustacean legs. *He is the first evolved Bakugan to evolve from a cocoon. *Since he still has the ability, Kahlua Moot, he might stilll be able to use his old abilities from his previous form, but this is just a speculation. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-08-01 at 11.07.57 AM.png|Evolved Razenoid evolving from Razenoid Screen shot 2011-08-01 at 11.10.36 AM.png|Evolved Razenoid's legs RazenoidMagMel1.jpg|Evolved Razenoid's face Screen Shot 2011-08-02 at 8.52.01 PM.JPG RazenoidMagMel2.jpg|Evolved Razenoid just after evolving RazenoidMagMel3.jpg|Evolved Razenoid (Back view) RazenoidMagMel4.jpg|Evolved Razenoid in the ground Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.25.53 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid talking to Taylean and Infinity Helios Mag Mel and Razenoid.PNG|Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.44.27 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.11.51 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to use Cassandra Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.14.03 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using Kahlua Moot Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 8.23.39 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid wondering what Dan and Drago are doing Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 6.25.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.40.54 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid just after using Cassandra Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.45.20 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to use Kahlua Moot Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.49.39 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using a shield Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 9.52.24 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid's reaction to his broken shield Screen Shot 2011-08-11 at 6.35.19 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using an unknown ability Razenoid 2 Emerging.PNG|Evolved Razenoid about to emerge from his cocoon Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.51.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.54.09 PM.JPG All mechtogans.png 2011-08-15 0025.png 2011-08-14 0012.png Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.51.05 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid vs Titanium Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.52.08 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.52.55 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using Negative Shamballa Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 9.55.06 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.37.29 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to summon Dreadeon and Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.42.15 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.43.36 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid roaring Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.47.03 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid about to use Hyper Meteor Destruction Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.51.00 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using Hyper Meteor Destruction 2042.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 2.03.38 PM.JPG|'Negative Shamballa' second effect 2044.jpg 2043.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 2.13.57 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid with Mag Mel 1359659_normal.jpg|Evolved Razenoid getting hit by Fusion Dragonoid's attack Screen Shot 2011-08-21 at 7.43.05 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid getting hit by Titanium Dragonoid's Wonder Superior attack Screen Shot 2011-08-21 at 7.43.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.40.25 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid Key Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.43.30 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using the power of the Gate and Key Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.46.54 AM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid using Hyper Meteor Destruction Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 7.29.19 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid trying to hit Fusion Dragonoid with Hyper Meteor Destruction Game Other Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan